utaitefandomcom-20200214-history
Otouto no Ane
|gender = Female |officialillustrator = △○□× (Miwashiba) |otherillustrator = |imagegroup = |officialjapname = 弟の姉 |officialromajiname = otouto no ane |officialnameinfo = , lit. the younger brother's big sister |aka = 黒澤まどか (Kurosawa Madoka, real name) |birthday = |birthmonth = |birthyear = 1988|birthref = Mentioned in one of Twitter pictures |status = Active |years = 2008-present |NNDuserpage = 13685845 |mylist1 = 14178091 |mylist1info = utattemita |mylist2 = 19255971 |mylist2info = miscellaneous |mylist3 = 35717316 |mylist3info = VOCALOID & Original Song |nicommu1 = |nicommu1info = |nicommu2 = |nicommu2info = |nicommu3 = |nicommu3info = |YTusername = kurosawamadoka |partner = Chine Miku |NNDuserpageinfo = Otouto no Ane|NNDuserpage2 = 31695079|NNDuserpage2info = Kurosawa Madoka|mylist3 = 35717316|mylist3info = VOCALOID}} |JPed4CvEa8A}} Otouto no Ane (弟の姉) is a female who started in mid 2008 and quickly became popular with her parody of "Melt" , which has over 784K views as of September 2013. She sings with an outstandingly clear and precise voice that can reach mid to high range notes without trouble. She is also capable of singing in the lower ranges with ease, such as in her short orchestral version of "Senbonzakura" , but she rarely does so. She is probably most well known for being able to cover "Hatsune Miku no Shoushitsu" with near perfection despite it being one of the fastest songs to sing. This is also her most popular cover with over 2.2 million views as of September 2013. She had also demonstrated her fast singing skill and precision in "Katsuzetsu Kuriya Hayakuchi Test" , a rapid song that revolved around tongue twisters. Lots of her covers tend to be parodies, usually referencing an anime. In her parodies, she tends to add in a lot of ad-libs and random noises, with chants here and there. She also started composing VOCALOID songs with the name Kurosawa Madoka (黒澤まどか) in 2013. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects # (Released on November 13, 2013) # (Released on December 10, 2014) List of Covered Songs (2008.05.27) # "World Is Mine" (2008.06.02) # "Melt" (Parody) (2008.06.29) # "Don't say Nera" (Parody of "Don't say Lazy") (2009.06.03) # "Hatarake!BOYS" (Parody of "Cageyake Girls") (2009.07.28) # "Hatarake!BOYS" (Parody of "Cageyake Girls") -Higher Resolution ver.- (2009.08.24) # "Hatsune Miku no Shoushitsu" (The Disappearance of Hatsune Miku) (2009.09.15) # "Lovin' You" (2009.10.07) # "Roshin Yuukai" (Parody) (2009.12.11) # "World Is Mine" (Parody) (2010.01.06) # "Black★Rock Shooter" (Parody) (2010.03.16) # "Romeo to Cinderella" (Parody) (2010.03.24) # "Nico Nico Rinisuta" (Parody) (2010.06.02) # "GO! GO! HELLOWORK" (Parody of "Go! Go! Maniac") (2010.07.26) # "Roshin Yuukai/Hatsune Miku no Shoushitsu/Melt" -Sing & Play ver.- (2010.08.31) # "Peridot to Pearl" (Original) (2010.09.02) # "Techno Break" (Original) (2010.10.02) # "Ni Ji Gen" (Parody of "Just Be Friends") (2010.10.24) # "Miyouyo!!GENJITSU" (Parody of "Utauyo") (2011.01.03) # "OSECHI" (Original) (2011.01.10) # "Anemone" (Original) (2011.04.12) # "Tsugai Kogarashi" feat. Otouto no Ane and Daimaiju (2011.05.24) # "Ota-melt" -3 Year Anniversary- (2011.07.16) # "Neet" (Parody of "Toeto") (2011.09.30) # "Doku to Tsumi to Bachi" (Original) (2011.10.28) # "Anemone" -Revised ver.- (2011.12.24) # "Roshin Yuukai" (Meltdown) (2012.07.01) # "Senbonzakura" -Short Orchestral ver.- (2013.04.07) # "0721" (Parody of "1925") (2013.07.20) # "Katsuzetsu Kuriya Hayakuchi Test" (2013.10.07) # "Connect" (Puella Magi Madoka Magica OP Parody) (2013.11.14) # "Dango Daikazoku" (Parody) (2013.12.23) # "Shokumu eRealism" (Kakumei Dualism -parody-) feat. Otouto no Ane and Chine Miku (2014.12.03) # "Connecting" feat. Halyosy, Rib, Soraru, Lon, KK, Reol, Shakemii and Otouto no Ane (2014.12.05) # "Harowa Isshoni" (Kaze to Isshoni -parody-) (2014.12.09) # "Connecting" -sing & play- (2014.12.25) # "Do You Want to Build a Snowman?" -parody- (2015.01.28) # "Umarete Hajida ne" ("For the First Time in Forever" -parody-) feat. Otouto no Ane and Chine Miku (2015.02.28) # "Hatsune Miku no Shoushitsu" -Acapella ver- (2015.05.04) # "Hatarakenai" (Dragon Night -parody-) (2015.05.28) # "Genzai Hatachi duster" (Ore Hikikomori!! OP -parody-) (2015.06.16) # "Doushite Otona ni Natte Kono Shigoto wo Shiyou to Omottan Darou?" (Original) (2015.06.25) # "Real Hatsune Miku no Shoushitsu" (The Disappearance of Real Hatsune Miku) (2015.08.15) # "O-shi-go-to-shi-na-i" (Gakkou Gurashi! OP) -parody (2015.08.20) # "For the First Time in Forever" -Japanese parody revise ver.- feat. Chine Miku and Otouto no Ane (2015.09.17) # "Cendrillon" -parody- feat. Wakka and Otouto no Ane (2015.10.24) # "Tada Meshi Kuzzu wa Neat Dake" (Hanamaru Pippi wa Yoiko Dake -Parody-) (2015.11.21) # "Melancholy Otome ♡ (Original Song) (2015.12.09) # "Shuushoku BatanQ" (Osomatsu-san OP2) -Parody- (2016.02.10) # "Stand Up!" (2016.03.15) # "Painter" ~own way edition~ feat. HaRuK@, Hachimitsu Honey, usrm, *namirin, Tsukasashi, Mirei, sakuya., Akatin, Otouto no Ane, Rio, Zero, Seori, Sonouchi Kimeru, TokoNokoα, Yumeko and Akuru (2016.04.29) # "Try Everything" (Zootopia theme song) -Japanese Parody ver.- (2016.05.20) # "Mezase Pokémon GO Master" (Aim to Be a Pokémon GO Master) -Parody- (2016.07.26) # "Yay! Yay! Yay!" feat. Hiina, Rika, *namirin, Otouto no Ane, and *nano (2016.08.21) # "Ne-Ne-Neet" (Zen Zen Zense -Parody) (2016.09.23) # "A Whole New Wakka" (A Whole New World -Parody-) feat. Wakka and Otouto no Ane (2016.10.15) # "Kinyoubi no Himitsu" (Friday's Secret) -Short ver.- feat. Rika and Otouto no Ane (2016.10.17) # "Bloom" (Girlish Number OP) feat. *namirin, Otouto no Ane, Rika, lino, and Kurousagi Uru (2016.12.27) # "Let Neet Go" (Let It Go -Parody-) (2016.12.31) # "PPAP" -Love ver.- (2017.01.15) # "Youkoso Neet Park e" (Youkoso Japari Park e -Parody-; Kemono Friends OP) (2017.02.10) # "Valentine Kiss" feat. Otouto no Ane, Kurousagi Uru, Mary, Rimukaicho, and Botanical (2017.02.14) }} Gallery |Otouto no_Ane.png|Otouto no Ane's Nico Nico Douga Avatar |Otouto no Ane 01.png|Otoute no Ane as seen in an interview |Otouto no Ane 02.png|Otouto no Ane as seen her Sing & Play version of "Roshin Yuukai/Hatsune Miku no Shoushitsu/Melt" |Otouto no Ane 00.png|Otouto no Ane as seen in Twitter |Wakka Ane by Kashiba.png|Wakka and Otouto no Ane as seen in "Cendrillon -parody-" Illust. by Kashiba (カシバ) |Painter own way edition - Otouto no Ane.png|Otouto no Ane as seen in "Painter ~own way edition~" |Yay Yay Yay Gx5.png|From left: Otouto no Ane, Rika, Hiina, *namirin, and *nano as seen in "Yay! Yay! Yay!" |A Whole New Wakka ft Otouto no Ane.png|Wakka and Otouto no Ane (right) as seen in their parody cover of "A Whole New World" Illust. by Shiira (しぃら) |Bloom Girlx5.png|From left to right, top to bottom: Otouto no Ane, Kurousagi Uru, Rika, *namirin, lino as seen in "Bloom" |Valentine Kiss by Kazumatiaoru.png|From left: Mary, Rimukaicho, Botanical, Kurousagi Uru, Otouto no Ane as seen in"Valentine Kiss" }} Trivia * The first few of her covers don't state Otouto no Ane (弟の姉) in the title. * She is a big anime fan as lots of her parodies are related to anime. * She is a cosplayer. External Links * Twitter Category:Producers